


She Looks Just Like...

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip teases Jonathan about who Riann looks like (episode tag for "Civilisation")</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Looks Just Like...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctiscorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/gifts).



The discussion of the last mission had been one Jon had been avoiding, at least in the presence of Trip, because he knew the Engineer had something to tease him about, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for it. Hoshi had brought it up though, and that had required a tactful attempt at a subject change, only it hadn't worked, and Trip was already on one about it. “You know, she reminded me of someone.” He started, and Jon knew where it was going.

“Don’t say it.” He almost begged, knowing, however, that the engineer wasn't going to be put off that easily.

“I think you know her too, in fact. I know you do.”

“Trip.”

“Pretty brunette with an attitude problem.” And there it was, the laymen's description of his last two romantic interests. He shook his head, not really sure what he could say to that, but he was saved by Hoshi, looking to Trip with a confused look.

“What are you talking about?”

“The Captain’s friend from the planet last week, she looked an awful lot like the Captain’s last girlfriend, Erika. You might know her, she’s the XO on Republic, has been for a couple years now I think.” Trip smirked and sat back, and Jon felt the blush rising up his cheeks.

“I know who you mean. Pretty woman, mid-thirties. Speaks a dozen languages?” Malcolm was the first one to chime in after the description, clearly thinking hard. He'd transferred off the Republic not long before Erika had transferred on. He didn't think their time had overlapped.

“34. She speaks 34 languages.” He muttered, and everyone turned to him.

“You should write her, tell her you kissed her alien doppleganger.”

“Trip.” He added a touch of steel to his voice, but it didn't deter the engineer.

“Hey, I know she’d get a kick out of it, and if she didn’t, Veronica would.”

“Don’t even think about it. I’ve not spoken to Erika much since we broke up, and that was only 18-months ago.” That was the awkward part. He hadn't spoken to Erika. He probably should have. Probably should have said or done something to her before he left on this mission, but he hadn't, and that made things awkward.

“I think you should tell her, you know, falling for someone who looks just like her means you’re not over her, right?”

“Shut up Trip.” He muttered, and again, he was annoyed at his friend because Trip was right. He wasn't over her, and he wasn't entirely sure he ever would be. Erika had gotten under his skin, and he still hoped that one day he'd be able to try and win her back. If he didn't, it was most definitely his loss. He was immensely grateful that Hoshi seemed to sense his discomfort and started leading the conversation away, but Jon knew he had a lot to think about when he took the time to stop.


End file.
